Worth Loving
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: The Dark Mark has no one maintaining and causing pain to those who bares the mark. The pain can become worse and demands the act of evil, however, there is a way to diminish it forever with love. Unfortunately, Severus has not found anyone and decides to see how Lucius handles the pain. He believes no one loves him. *All fixed now
1. Chapter 1

The pain is growing more difficult than ever and it leaves the wizard in questioning. He grasps his arm and cradle it as if it's broken. He observes his surrounding in the large party gathering that Lucius has arranged for his son's engagement celebration. The way Lucius seems to be in comfort and not acting either. The guests are slowly leaving and more follows through.

"You enjoyed your stay, Severus?" Lucius joins his side.

Severus hums, "It is rather tolerable. May we talk privately?"

Lucius nods and leads the way to the private study room. He sees his son and fiancée properly sending the guests out of the mansion and thanks them for attending. Severus pays no attention to others around him and focuses on the concerns itself. He continues to cradle the pain in his arm and growing more difficult than unusual. Lucius closes the door and locks it up to secure privacy. He turns around to see the professor in the same position, especially cradling his arm strangely.

"Draco has become a wonderful young man, hasn't he, Severus?" Lucius softly smiles.

Severus nods briefly, "He has matured and taken responsibilities of his own, yes. I do have to ask, have your mark cause you any pain? What are you doing to reduce it?"

Lucius freezes his movements and notices that Severus did not waste time into the matter. He locates where the pain would possible be and the way he holds himself together. The way he seems too tense while holding himself and refusing to make more movement of his own. The blond notes the important signs and he moves closer to see how much pain.

"When did it begin?"

Severus glances away, "Two months after the war. It was easy to ignore for a while and now, it becoming unbearable. I have tried pain potion and a few spells, but none of them is working effectively."

Lucius nods and gesture, "May I see?"

Severus allows him and holds the scream in from the movement. Lucius carefully rolls up the sleeve and seeing the mark itself. The way it is still physical in its form and has no faded at all over the years. Lucius carefully uses his finger and traces and Severus hisses loudly. It is clear the pain increases much worse for over a year now.

"Considering we are no longer involved the war, Draco had a similar issue as well. It turns out there is hatred rooted in the marking and enforces the behavior of darkness of those who bears the mark."

Severus blinks, "What is he doing to handle the pain? It is clear he hasn't done any dark deeds and neither have I, Lucius."

Lucius hums, "Of course. It cannot force you unless you do the opposite. Draco noticed the pain faded when he is making love with his girlfriend and it is actually fading away. You, on the other hands, don't have anyone to love."

Severus stares at the blond as if he has gone mad. The thought of loving another has seems impossible for him to believe, yet, he could see Lucius' mark already fading and Draco is much similar case. The evidence is clear in sight to reveal how powerful the dark magic can render a person's life. Lucius notices the expression that Severus has no faith in such possibility for love and losing the closest friendship has died years ago.

"Do you trust me, Severus? I have a few people in mind that is willing to love you and spare you the pain."

Severus crosses his arms, "You mean for them to use me and discard me?"

The brow rose, "You truly don't think you are loved, Severus? Your godson cares enough to tell you as the first person about the dating and being engaged to his fiancée before his parents. Does he use you and discard the godfather and godson relationship?"

"That is because he grew up with me during his Hogwarts years, Lucius. He will likely to be forgetting me soon enough."

Malfoy rolls his eyes and sighs, "Why don't you stay for the night in the guest's bedroom and tomorrow, I will bring the person to love you properly. Why did you not see me sooner?"

Severus scowls at Lucius for the question for delaying the pain for so long. He leaves the room and finds the bedroom as the blond wizard tells him to do. Lucius shakes his head and decides to search the few people to become a part of Severus' life.

… … …

Lucius is finding things more difficult to get anyone to agree and it is nearing eleven o'clock at night. He looks at the door and understands that there might be no one could help him. Perhaps, he would have to find a way to save Severus from the burning pain of the mark. He knocks on the last door and opening this person is awake. The lights did flicker on within a minute and the footsteps are loud enough to tell someone is coming to the door. Lucius braces himself for the possible final rejection and the door reveals to be Potter.

Harry tilts his head and blinks at his unexpected guest. He stands in the doorway to prevent anyone entering his small mansion. The emerald eyes read the body language and understands this might be important.

"Mister Malfoy…what brings you here?" Harry straighten his shoulders back.

Lucius breathes in, "Someone is enduring great pain through the mark and we need help. I would like to discuss it with you inside, but with open mind of the situation that I will bring in to tell you. You are the last person I could think of, Harry."

Harry glances outside and notices no one is around. He nods and lets the senior Malfoy joins into his home. Lucius quickly walks in and finding himself being heard first before rejected, perhaps there might be someone else that could be recommended. Harry leads him into the kitchen and offers a seat.

"Something tells me it'll be a long night. Would you like a cup of tea, sir?"

Lucius gulps, "That would be nice," He sits down at the table and watches Harry arranges the drinks.

Harry nods and pours in hot water, "I see they have no issue with you since I helped in the court?"

Lucius nods, "Yes…which I owe you with my life debt, Harry. I think…this might help in return."

Harry walks over and hands him a cup of tea, "How?" Sits across from the table and sips his tea.

Lucius sighs, "As you know there are others who wears the mark, it should be fading completely. Unfortunately, the mark can recognize the lack of dark deed and can inflict the pain until you do so. It cannot force you to behave, but it is rooted in darkness connection. However, this person," He shakes his head, "…confess it is getting worse and tried to treat it himself. My son has already gone through it in and found the opposite will work effectively and removing the mark better. Draco tells me the pain fades away when he does is simply loves someone and no longer feels them."

Harry nods slowly and continues to listen, "So, this person have a lover or something? There isn't that many death eaters who bears the mark."

The blond sighs, "Unfortunately, no one truly loves him and…he doesn't think he is capable to be loved. Harry, you must understand that I looked after him when I first met him and life has been difficult enough for him."

The Gryffindor frowns, "Impossible, there has to be someone that loves him. Just have to make the right moves and showing him that. Who is it?"

Lucius carefully sips his tea and breathes in, "Severus Snape…" He closes his eyes and prepares to hear the worse.

Harry blinks and slowly set down his cup. The name seems so unrealistic, yet, making it different than he could make it out to be. Harry didn't know what to make of it, but Lucius came to him as a last person. The thought of the war and how it all came together to his answers about everything he knew, the way that Severus cried and begged for his life. The way they both clung onto each other and Harry couldn't leave him to die. Harry remembers how quickly he would make a spell and draws out the poisonous venom and Hermione joining in to heal his injury to survive. She quickly checks to see the type of blood due to the blood loss and Ron actually turns willing to spare his blood for Snape's life. When Harry watches him calms down, he could see that there is no more fear in the man's life.

They just left him alone to keep him safe and continue on the war. Harry didn't see him since that day, but the thought of speaking to him again brings the closeness again. He looks up at Lucius and sees the man already losing hope for him.

"…of course. After all, I admire the man who protected me all my life and it'd be nice to have him in my life again."

Lucius blinks several times and looks up at Potter like there are four heads, "You'd truly love him properly? You'd do this for him?" He holds his breath and gulps down the emotions before the worse could backfire.

Harry nods, "Yes…I can." He smiles, "But I don't think he'd be willing if he knew who it is."

A chuckle, "True…he sometimes bickers too much, but to think about it, I think he's blind to his own feelings."

"He…talks about me still?"

Lucius nods, "Oh yes, he complains and honestly, mentions too much of your eyes. I think he can't bring himself to love anyone else."

The Gryffindor sips his tea and weighs in some idea, "Blind-fold him. Tell him there is someone who actually loves him, which…I…merlin, I was wondering how he's been doing and I was worried. Idiot, I should have seen him sooner."

"Really? You've been talking about him a lot around your friends?"

A snort, "Yes, Ginny hated that I talked about all the things he did in our years and stated that I should go marry the bat. I was confused at that time."

"Seems like your friends should have contacted me and would have arranged this sooner."

Harry chuckles, "Yeah…" The starting idea about blind-folding, "…perhaps have him become blind until he is truly in love with me."

"He would still recognize your voice, Harry." Clicking his tongue.

Harry draws out his wand and cast a spell, "Does this sound better?" Much deeper and nothing familiar to Potter's voice.

Lucius nods, "Perfect, but I better be entitled to visit to check on him or he can contact me as well."

Harry grins, "Good. Bring him here in the morning and blind-folded, I'll cast the blind spell since it is a spell that can only be done by the person who performed the spell."

"And add in grounded spell. He can still apparate in all warding except grounded spell."

"You're truly serious?"

"I want him to not be in pain and believes he is capable to be loved." Lucius' brow rises, "I will bring his clothes packed as well since he often stays at my place rather too much."

Harry shakes his head, but the idea of loving the man for himself didn't seems too complicated. Lucius finishes his tea and leaves the empty cup on the table. Harry watches him leaves and begins to prepare everything before his soon-to-be-lover arrives. The way he recalls of creating a removal venom spell is not typical skill and the way Severus didn't let go of him. The way Severus clings onto him for comforts and trying to stay alive. Harry wanted to take him home for so many days, he has no idea this is actually happening.

Harry enters into an empty bedroom and glances around. He vanishes the dusts and trash out of the room. He adds in a walk-in closet and a bathroom to available and accessible. He fixes up the bed and adds more pillows and sheets for the comforts. He tries to figure out other things, but nothing comes to mind that would fit Severus' needs and wants.

… … …

Lucius is drinking his coffee in the morning and reading the papers as he waits for Severus to join him. Narcissa is out for the day and his son have moved out with his fiancée. Severus doesn't wake up extremely early anymore due to his double-spy roles no longer needed and tends to sleep until eight in the morning. Lucius notices the time nears and the wizard joins him for breakfast.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

The professor scowls, "The same…I take it the searching for someone to be a lover declined?"

Lucius folds his newspaper and sets it aside, "Actually, there is one person who wish you to be their lover. We discussed and agreed that you will not know their identity until you trust them."

Severus slowly sits down at the table, "…and what?"

"This person's intention is you fall in love with them. Honestly, I can see you both together and this person will make you extremely happy. You will live with them and you will have contact to reach me and I will visit."

Severus narrows his eyes, "Why the illusion of identity and admit their feelings?"

"Because the person felt you did not want anything to do with them. Do you wish the pain to go away or you'll just suffer?"

The pain sharpens and grows worse than usual. Severus grits his teeth and knowing this will continue unless he does dark deed or fight with love. The thought of either lifestyle scares him, but he knows Lucius would look after him.

"…fine." He sighs roughly and trying to ease the pain, but no luck.

Lucius nods, "We will leave after breakfast. I'm not having this stalled any longer."

Somehow, Severus suspects that there is more to the plan and accepts it for now until he finds another substitute lover. He trusts Lucius to look after him or there would be issues between them.

As breakfast is finished, Lucius gathers his clothes into a suitcase and Severus grows weary of the situation already. With little knowledge of the potential lover, he decides it is a temporary fix. Lucius picks up a long scarf and prepares to blind-fold his friend.

"What are you doing?"

"The person requests you to be blind-folded to keep identity away. You are stubborn and tends to judge others easily, Severus. Relationship requires trusts before you love another, so this person wish to build that with you."

Severus grumbles and allows Lucius to completely blind him in scarf around him. Lucius guides him and leads him the way. He can feel the tug on apparition and knowing it will be somewhere different than he anticipated. Severus notices the walk is short and going up the stairs, which isn't much of a step. The knocking follows along and the silence between them. It is obvious how silence the morning it is and the sun shining brightly. The door squeals as it reveals to be opening and the tug by Lucius to follow in. Severus walks along and sense another person in the room.

"Welcome, I hope you both ate already?" The voice is completely unrecognize and nothing familiar to him.

"Yes, and Severus agrees to try your way and see if it will helps smoothly transition complete lovers' relationship."

"Thank you, Lucius. Severus," The voice appears to be a wizard, yet, still unfamiliar, "Since my identity remains unknown until I earn your trust, you may call me Warrick for now. That and you will be blind literally until I feel we are ready to remove the identity issue." Hearing the wand swish quickly.

"What? Why in the name of Merlin can't you let me see?" Severus scowls.

Harry smiles, "Because I want to be starting all over again without judgement from you, Severus. I'm afraid you would rather pick pain over love than to be with me."

Severus mutters, "This is ridiculous."

"I will visit within a week. Don't kill each other." Lucius sighs and sets down the suitcase before he leaves.

Harry nods, "Thank you, Lucius. We will look forward to your visit."

Severus hears his friend leaves the building and the door closes. He removes the blind-folded scarf and finds himself unable to see anything but the lights and shadows, which makes it difficult to make out of anything in his vision. Harry notices the man is already trying to overcome the spell, but he knows it is a long process.

An immediate groan catches Harry's attention and sees Severus in pain already. He quickly moves forward and tries to locate the pain. Severus jerks away, but somehow caught before falling onto the floor.

"Easy there, Severus. Just…trust me?"

He growls, "Let me go, just because Lucius trusts you doesn't mean I will. What kind of foolish game are we playing, _Warrick_?" He hisses as the pain grows worse.

Harry shakes his head and decides to lead the man to the upstairs for his room, "Come on. I will take you to your room and I ensure you that I will provide you a space of your own here. You have a closet and a bathroom to access easily."

"…and why are you telling me this?"

"…because you won't be able to leave?"

"Warrick," Severus growls, "What the hell are you up to? The secret identity is beyond stupid and idiotic idea to do and making it difficult to trust you."

"Trust. You think no one ever will love you, right?"

"…and your point? To make me regret and feel worse of myself? You can stop there, my father already told me I'm too ugly."

Harry freeze before getting to the bedroom and Severus notices the motions stop after his comment. It is strange to react and nothing to comment back on immediately. It is clear this person isn't seeing him in that kind of view.

"You are handsome, Severus. Your father doesn't know any better. Now, your room is here and I'm not sure if I manage things around well for you to adjust without sight. If it isn't helping, I will rearrange it. Walk around and adjust yourself here." Harry breathes in slowly.

Severus groans miserably, "So you could treat me like Rapunzel trapped in the tower."

Harry chuckles, "Well, she was only stuck upper tower and couldn't get down. You are more likely to be around the house and interact with Lucius and me."

"Wonderful," Sarcastically, "A pet to play with, isn't it?"

Harry shakes his head, "I prefer an actual lover."

Harry watches Severus feeling his surrounding environment of his bedroom. Severus feels the first door and enters in to understand it is a bathroom. He scans through and comes out to continue the rest of the room. He gets to the middle of the room that has a large bed that gets the wizard in questioning and continues to dismiss it for now. He finds another door and walks in to notice the space and shelves for his clothes to put away. He gets out of the closet and ends up back to where he is originally.

"The bed is rather large, don't you think? Do I need that many pillows?" Severus grumbles.

Harry breathes in, "I figured you're not going to let me kiss you to help start easing the pain, so the pillows to help find you comforts."

"…you have a theory?"

Harry nods, "Yes."

Severus turns away and tries to hide the pain. He still finds himself confused to the mysterious identity and wonders why this person will not share it with him.

"…I...never been in a relationship, Warrick. I trust you have a plan?"

"You have experienced friendships enough, but imagine as we are friends, but it becomes more romanticized. I will work this on with you and see where it goes. If by the time you learn my identity and that you still hate me, I will not stop you leaving."

"You sound confident that I will leave, why?"

"…the way you treat me." Harry moves closer and places a kiss on Severus' cheek, "Let's work on our trust first, okay?"

Severus notices the pain goes down a little and finds himself conflicted with doing everything necessary to help him, but the person leaves him in easy position to be taken advantage of. Harry notices immediately and sympathizes the man for going through that. He places another kiss on the cheek and helping him ease the transition out of pain.

"My room is just next to the right and the first door to reach, if you need me at night or anytime. I do cook as well, so I'm not sure what you'd like to eat for lunch and dinner. Any suggestions?"

Severus hums, "I didn't realize I know someone who can cook. Are you certain I know of you?"

Harry chuckles, "That is probably you are never around when I do cook. After all, you've been busy teaching and other things you do."

"Obviously…" Drily comments, "…a simple sandwich will do."

"I will arrange that. Any dislike in the sandwich?"

"No ranch."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who dislike ranch," Harry hums, "What would you like to do, Severus?"

Severus finds himself uncertain due to being blind and only using lights and colors to clue him in his surroundings. Everything is difficult to interpret and understanding the dark figure is the mysterious person claimed Warrick.

"Continue the tour. I prefer knowing my way around and not risk myself into a place that will endanger me."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry continues to give a tour for Severus, which Harry hasn't expected to be exploring easily. Severus slowly begins to use any form of adaptation, especially towards lights and sensory for him. Harry allowed Severus to enter into his bedroom and know where everything is located, which is similar to Severus' room. The only difference is there are books and a few frames. When Severus stops at the bookshelves and feeling the brims of each book and suddenly stops with one of them. He notices this one is specific material and thick one. He tilts his head towards the mysterious wizard to be prepared for the answer.

"This book, what is it called?"

Harry notices what he's finding, "That is the book of Dracula, in its original work rather than modern language today."

Severus nods, "Which version, muggles' or wizards'?"

He chuckles, "Obviously the muggles, I always find it fascinating for the muggle author to recall the brief experiences with a vampire. The concept of his mind into individual character and trying to form a connection,"

"-and before you continue, Warrick," Severus scoffs, "You will spoil the details as I have not read them before."

Harry blinks…realizing that Severus hasn't exactly have a chance to enjoy simple reading and forced to grow up in the war before him. Forced to grow up and dealing with bullies such as his father, but he could see the man appreciates literature and knows a good book.

"Why do you have many books?"

Harry nods, "Because I never had the chance to read and I have been reading since war ended."

"So, you were a part of the war, which ones?"

Harry sees his approach of learning his identity sooner and narrowing it down. He didn't answer immediately and sink in how to relay that question in particular. Harry knows that Severus is observing all his life and if anything changes, it provides a theory. He sinks in his hands into his pockets and sighs as if he's hopelessly.

"Honestly, both wars. The war is time consuming," Harry watches the man moves along the room and finding frames with pictures involved.

"Which house are you?"

Harry hums, "This house."

"I meant the Hogwarts houses, Warrick."

"And if I tell you, it would give some of my identity away. This is only a trust exercise, Severus, not guess who I am."

"I must truly hate you, do I not?"

Harry hums, "I'm not sure. We never really express the changes in one another."

Severus nods, but continues to explore Harry's room. Severus notices how clean the bedroom appears to be, even feeling the way, it is organized.

"You don't like a mess…for my safety or habits?"

Harry blinks, "…Raised that way, actually. I never liked messes."

"Interesting. Many people I know would have messy paperwork or books everywhere, Warrick. Are you a friend of Lucius? He has friends that are much neat and not a dust in the room, you know Lucius well enough and your bookshelves containing several books."

Harry hums, "But Lucius only thought of me, I am not exactly a friend you would say. Merely an association and I don't think he'd be thrill to be friends with me. I think he chose me because he finds that he can trust me unlike others. He knows I won't hurt you or abuse you. Lucius cares about you more than he does with me, but he tolerates me for now."

"Which is why I being curious to why I have not been approach to court?"

Harry notices Severus sliding his fingers through the shelves and taking in the stimulation. The way Severus is careful to ask and trying to find reasons, which Harry admires.

"You hate me. I saw it clear as day, but I always fancy you for so long. I couldn't bear the thought of rejection."

Severus snorts, "I don't simply hate a person without a reason. Otherwise, if you know why, you could find a way to court me. I simply never given a thought of who would court me and love me, especially a vile and dark wizard. I cannot even begin to imagine why anyone would love me."

Harry leans against the wall, "But it is a mask you wear…to protect yourself, isn't it? Afraid to let love in, afraid that love will hurt you, and destroy you because of love brings in. I supposed I'm afraid not trying to love someone."

Severus nods and finishes exploring the bedroom. He is standing in front of Harry, wondering what would be next to explore.

"What other rooms you wish for me to explore?"

Harry gently rest his arm around the man's shoulder, "You choose, I have laboratory room, several guests' rooms, kitchen, a study room, a library, and living room." He notices how Severus shifts his head and nods differently each one and end with annoyance to the last one he mentions.

"Does any rooms have something dangerous possession?"

He hums, "The study room, actually…I have a few swords and daggers on sword stands and dagger's rack. You'd never know someone attempt to attack and you have no access to magic."

Severus frowns, "What of a laboratory?"

"It is Apothecary lab, involving muggles' chemical and our herbs, technically a hobby of mine."

"Why would you wish to mix potions and muggles' chemical?"

"Potions don't work on muggles nor squibs, but squibs are unable to gain benefit from either muggles or wizards' treatment. I have researched on a theoretic study when a squib took half the amount of muggle and half of wizard treatment, which improved a small percentage of condition. Not many support in the studying of research since pureblood family members refuses to allow or permitted such trial to be tainted with muggles' relation."

Severus begins to understand this wizard has perception that most would not considered and it is a rare topic. A hobby appears to sound like studying and experimenting at task.

"Why does this matter to you," The Slytherin sighs, "What benefit does it do to you, Warrick? Clearly you are not a squib, which I would not be easily blind."

Harry nods, "An old friend who saved my life and suffered terminal illness…I felt helpless and watching my friend suffer to the point that killing the person might be much more merciful. I didn't know how to save them…"

"Is this person still alive?"

"Sadly no…it was too late when they died. I had to bury my friend because of no relatives to do that for her."

Severus can hear the pain and sadness over a loss friendship. He could tell this person truly saved Warrick's life and it is a debt that could not ever be repaid. He recognizes the feeling familiarly and understands it is not a topic that generally others would do often.

"Show me the study room, kitchen, and the living room…I believe the other rooms will be easy to detect its purposes."

Harry hums, "Of course, it's downstairs and should be easy to locate them."

Severus feels Warrick's hand hold his arm and leads the way. Harry notices the wizard is not pushing further for the conversation of a friend, but suspect the war has impacted too much to go along with.

"Why do you collect swords and daggers?"

Harry glances over, "Each of them is a reminder of how I survived my part of the war, almost like a wand replacement."

The Slytherin frowns, "Were you taught to sword dueling?"

"Sword dueling? What is that?"

Severus feels himself blinking and confused how this person never have the knowledge of a sword dueling, "You learn the elements in sword dueling and its magical connection to the swords, especially necessary to duel for many contracts. For an example, Lucius' father performed a duel with the Black. The Black wanted Narcissa to be wedded to Lucius as an arrangement and Malfoy wanted the access to the library and no marriage with his son."

Harry blinks and finds him curious, "I had no idea, which I was failed to be taught with."

Severus finds it odd for someone who has not been trained to use swords or daggers with different magic elements involved.

"Where do you locate your swords and daggers?"

Harry stops before the steps take place, "Stairs now," He guides the man down without risking to fall down, "In the middle of the room and one next to the desk, should I warn you or you'll know?"

"Warn me or I'll call this off," He mutters.

Harry notes the importance of warning is necessary for Severus, especially could risk getting himself hurt. He turns to the right of the hallway after getting off the stairs and Severus notices the shift turns and suspect they are back on the first floor of the house. It took a couple of minutes to walk down straight to the hall and stops to shift on the left.

"Here is the study room, I sometimes come in here to think or work on projects."

"To think?" Severus begins on the right side of the room and feel everything around him, "I'm certain you have a brain to think anytime, don't you, Warrick?"

Harry chuckles, "True, but this room gives me a different kind of thinking like planning and it lowers the distraction. It keeps me focus, especially when I need to write and vent out my emotions. War left me psychologically emotionally and mentally messed up for a while, but I'm able to put myself back together now fine."

"…I read when I need to escape the state of my mind."

Harry notices the man already across the room and nearing the desk, "Pretty much how writing helps," Tilts his head, "The dagger is nearby, Severus, you'll be ten feet away."

"And," Severus reaches out the feel of the daggers' display, "What kind of project do you work on in here?"

Harry hums, "Depends. Sometimes I have to work on lectures or large files to tackle on solutions. The bloody Ministry of Magic don't know how to solve some stupid curses, even the world's best curse breakers and potion masters would laugh at them." He scoffs.

Severus stops before passing by the daggers' stand, "Like what kind of curses you'd think I'd laugh at them for?"

"Basic things that a potion can do. For an example, they last sent me an easy project where a simple cursed locked door take place. While undo its spell might be a little challenge, a potion did a trick. You know the one I'm thinking of?"

"Of course," Severus scoffs, "Yes. I would use Madame's Glossy's Silver Polish, it cleans everything away and knowing those foolish ministries, they always use silver door. They should use golds, much easier to fight against any curses."

"That's exactly what I recalled, especially their doors don't do well to prevent anyone from walking through. But, I also do other project and find time to research information and it is rare unless it's benefiting more than one person, but I get paid sometimes to do the job."

Severus feels the second chair on the opposite side of the desk, "You deal with various service jobs?"

"For the time being, I might plan on teaching…that is if the headmistress allows me there."

"Does she have any trust in you?"

"Yes, but I don't think that would be it. I think it would remind her too much of the past would be difficult."

Severus hums, "I supposed," Moves towards the left of the room and notices the similar bookshelves, but different books in a larger volume setting, "…you have to trust her decision. I'm certain a woman like her is capable to move on from the past, even with a war. She continued teaching, despite of the war damages."

Harry can tell that Severus isn't being thrilled in future careers and expect more from him. He sees the man trying to form an identification on him to make his transition easy, but Harry knows well enough that it would be too soon to reveal. Severus manages to explore the study room and Harry informs him how close the stand is for the sword.

"I supposed we will see what she says," He watches the wizard moves away from the swords and finishing up the rest of the room, "Where would you like to move next to?"

Severus continuing to feel the books on the shelves and feels the material for a moment. There is a silent before he answers and weighs in why he is here in the first place. He knows Lucius will not risk him to someone who could use him and only meant so well.

"As I have previously mentioned before, Warrick, Kitchen and living room. I will explore the rest of the rooms later."

Harry nods, "Simply checking. While we are in there, would you like lunch?" Holds the man's arm to guide.

"Is your kitchen large enough to explore or expecting me to cook somehow?" He grimaces.

Harry chuckles, "I think it's safe to say I don't mind cooking, so I don't think I want you enslaving away your free time in my kitchen."

Severus feels the pull as he's being led out of the study room to the kitchen. He notices the shift to the right and a long path down in the hallway. Harry ensures he has enough room and space to walk straight into the kitchen.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do, Warrick?"

Harry hums, "You could always charm a book to read aloud for you. Listen to a radio. Chat with me, join me during meal times, talk to Lucius through floo network, and I don't know…rearrange your room or a guest's room. I'm sure you have a few ideas."

"So basically, a live-in toy for you to have." Severus mutters.

Harry frowns, "No. I want to us to fall in love with each other, I will never see you that way, Severus. If I do, I will tell Lucius to come get you and we'd end this immediately."

The professor's shoulders ease down, "…You both truly discussed this through?"

A snort, "Believe me, he would have my head if I played you or tried to do that. You still have your magic, so I know you'd hex my arse off in a second."

"…I can still perform my magic?" Severus finds himself surprised to realize there is that option.

Harry hums, "Yes, I did mention charm a book to read aloud. I figured you'd like to read alone or something." He gently nudges the man's arm, "We're in the kitchen. It's rather a large one as I mention. I'll start on the sandwich making." Releasing the man from leading and heads over to the fridge.

Severus feels the release of Warrick's hand and begins to explore. He notices the size of the kitchen is much larger than he would have imagined and realized Warrick wasn't kidding. Harry prepares the food together through his fridge and trying to figure out what to make exactly. He knew his kitchen would take a while to explore

"Warrick…this door, what is it?"

Harry glances up, "That's the dry food storage closet."

Severus nods and opens the door. He enters in and finding himself to realize it is triple the size of his potion ingredient closet would have been. Slowly, he suspects the mysterious person can afford a home like this and items to produce. He couldn't think of who would be wealthy enough to be friends or associate with Lucius Malfoy.

"Salazar, why do you have a large space for food storage closet?" Severus feels several shelves, the boxes and jars to go with it in organizing sense.

Harry chuckles, "I stock up ahead and never have to worry about running out to the store. I like privacy in my life, so less time with public people."

Severus hums, "So you are not a fan of audiences…or parties?"

Harry gathers a few cooking pans and starts cooking, "I never really cared for the extra attention."

"So, in another words, you wouldn't drag me out to Lucius' party?"

"He'll be begging us and dragging us to go. The bastard loves having certain people there. I nearly set him on fire until he said a few things…" Harry sighs heavily at a memory from the first invitation Lucius did for him.

"I wanted to send acid potion in his hair each time, he knows too much of me for my liking."

"So, you throw the potion and I'll start the fire at him for the next party?"

"Obviously," Severus finds himself out of the closet and closes it, "Don't think I won't throw you an acid potion at you either."

"I don't do home party eithers. Rather, my friends…" He shrugs and tosses a few ingredients into the pan as he stirs.

"Worse or bad as Lucius?" Severus continues to explore on the right side of the kitchen and feeling the cabinets, "…what is this section for?"

Harry glances over, "Bas as Lucius," He sees where Severus is standing, "That's where all the plates, bowls, and utensils are. You can open them up, I spelled them with gravity in case they get drop and won't break."

"I assume they hold sentimental values?"

Harry hums lightly, "Yes, belongs to my parents. They gave it to me, it was their wedding gifts."

Severus opens and feels everything inside to recognize what and where things were, "Were they part of the war?"

Harry stirs and flips some of the food. The question felt too personal, but he knows Severus isn't aware of who he is. The thought of revealing the information of his parents might give away some identification of his, but his instinct tells him that his parents weren't the only ones who were killed.

"Yes." Harry moves to get something from the fridge, "They fought a lot of times. I remember they never came home when I was young. I'll never forget how brave, knowing they might not come home."

"…my mother was killed by a death-eater, they said she wouldn't join the dark's side."

Harry notices Severus didn't speak strongly on the matter and the hint of emotion that he couldn't interpret himself.

"Your father?"

"Muggle, died of a heart-attack." Emotionless tone, which Harry recognizes before.

Harry lowers the burner and weighs in the consideration when Severus answers him. The way his mother is mention shows that there is pain for her loss, but there is none provided to the muggle father. Severus didn't know what to think of the silent reaction from Warrick, but he continues to check each cabinet and understood they are glass material with wooden frames.

"I suspect you believe I am a pureblood and not to the typical standard of yours." Severus feels the last part of the cabinet and checks what is in there.

Harry shakes his head, "That is nonsense pureblood's stereotypes. Blood is blood, it cannot be any purer than it is. Besides, I admire you for who you are, not blood status you are in. I am half blood myself."

"…how in the name of Merlin do you have Lucius trusting you?"

The savior chuckles, "I have no idea. Merlin, he came to me as an association rather than offering friendship. I believe he likes having interaction with all high power."

"Touché," Severus ponders who this mysterious person that Lucius has trusted him to be in love with.

Severus explores and finds the counter in the middle of the room along with the chairs. He feels everything by sensory touch and realizing this wizard lives in a large home with expensive materials. It is clear the kitchen holds more value to the wizard than any other rooms, especially much details. He counts the amount of chairs at the counter and realize there are exactly eight chairs. His imagination runs on a few theories why several chairs and suspects the friends tend to visit randomly or future intentions.

Harry nearly finishes up cooking and puts the food together. Severus passes him and manages to finish the entire kitchen to explore.

"It appears you are financially secured. Do you have an attending jobs or…inheritance?"

Harry hums, "Both I would say."

"Interesting. You lavish in exquisite taste, why?"

"To make a beautiful home, I supposed. A home I feel best. Too much for you?"

Severus finds himself over to the counter and helps himself on the chair, "Curious merely."

Harry notices he quoted what the headmaster used to say to him. It brings back a smile and knowing the influence is still there. He finishes up the meal and brings over to the counter and joins the wizard for company.

"Well, I made sandwich of pork beef with corn relish. Freshly made." Harry sets a plate in front of Severus.

Severus blinks and didn't think this person could make something this fast. He feels the plate in front of him and finds the sandwich. He picks it up and smells the food aroma in front of him. The smell is strong and obvious no potions in it. He hears the wizard chewing his own meal and suspect would not put anything he wouldn't eat. He slowly bites into it and chew on them.

Harry notices his skeptical behavior and did not blame Severus otherwise. He decides peace and quiet during their meal time is necessary. Harry never thought they would have an opportunity like this.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you know this is one of my favorite sandwiches?" Severus couldn't believe he finishes the meal already.

Harry chuckles, "I didn't. You like it?"

"Practically tastes like what I would eat at a restaurant of mine."

"I'm glad to satisfy your taste buds. Some people are picky on what they eat. You aren't picky at all," Harry hums.

Severus nods, "Thank you." Starts to get up and carry the plate to the sink.

Harry watches the wizard heading to the sink and beginning cleaning it himself. Harry notices the man cleans it thoroughly.

"Do you mind if I explore the house on my own?"

Harry tilts his head, "If that is what you want to do, sure. I already showed you the rooms with the swords and daggers. There is a floo network in the library, if you wish to talk to Lucius."

"Tell me where to find the library."

"When leaving the kitchen, turn left and when you feel the third door, there's a corner on the left, and you'll enter through double doors to the library. It's the same size as the kitchen. There is comfortable seating in there."

Severus nods and takes care of the pates to put into the cabinet. He leaves the kitchen and left the admirer behind. Harry crosses his arms and wonder how Severus is feeling about everything. He imagines it is a strange approach and have no idea how to persuade the professor into trusting him. Harry believes it will require patience and it is summer vacation for all professors. He might as well use the time while he can. Harry decides to let the man be alone and head to his study room to handle a few projects to distract for a while.

… … …

Harry decides to do cooking for dinner and tries something that Severus would appreciate to eat. He didn't know what the man's favorite foods or preferences are, but it is clear he often goes out to eat and order. He spends about an hour preparing the food and ensuring it is cooked properly. Harry sets everything on the counter and went to the library to find the wizard.

After arriving and entering in, he hears softer voice telling a story about Merlin's journey. Harry listens to how Merlin uses magic to remove the sword in the stone publicly and how muggles oblivious to the possibilities. The way muggles see that strength is not necessary, but person with good intention. Merlin only took the throne temporarily and sought out for someone who truly earns the role of a king.

Harry sees Severus taking comfortably on the leather recliner and cushy seating, unaware of his presence within the room, and listening into the story intensely. Harry decides to knock to signal the man, which Severus flickers his wand to stop the spell to continue reading the story for him.

"What is it?"

Harry hums, "I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

Severus closes the book and sets the book on the nightstand table, "Of course. What time is it?"

"It is six-thirty evening, Severus."

"I supposed the time has gotten away from me." Severus sighs miserably.

Harry didn't know what to think of it, but he decides to trust Severus to his own opinion. Severus eventually meets the wizard at the door and walk to the kitchen. They head down side by side and Severus picks the same chair he sat in last time. Harry sits across from him and they begin to help themselves to eat.

"Why the book of Merlin?" Harry decides a conversation is better than silence among them.

Severus sips his tea, "Merlin's history is an open interpretation. The journey of becoming a wizard at a child's age, especially involving a sword. The sword, as I have mentioned early, has magical element. He possesses no magic in his entire childhood until he comes in contact with the sword. One wonders if he woken the magic or he earns the magic through the sword."

Harry finds himself fascinated as Severus explains and draws his curiosity into the story. He recalls the history professor mentioning that Merlin's history is the only one that was recorded very little, many people do not know what exactly happens.

"And your interpretation on Merlin's history is?" Harry eats into his meal.

Severus tilts his head, "I believe his magic becomes awaking at the child coming of age but channels the power into the sword and draws into the elements of the sword's. All of us wizards and witches can manage to wake up our magic through a wand, even without an element. Why not with the possibilities with a sword? It would be nice to know what kind of a sword he was withdrawing out of the stone."

Harry swallows his food down, "Interesting theory. I'd probably try and locate where Merlin's sword is now and find out. I would only need to know how old it would need to be, suspecting over a thousand years old."

"Trace it back to five thousand years ago, Warrick. It is beyond ancient and lost for centuries. To find it nowadays, you would have to have a luck to cross pass it."

"Depending on how the resources can be backed up, I know a few people that can help and investigate the traces, even in older time period."

Severus didn't think this wizard would attempt this search, especially impossible to locate and find out.

"You can try, but I believe you will not have any luck. I wouldn't waste your time on something that has been long lost for years."

Harry chuckles, "When something is lost will be found on its own."

Severus softly scoffs, "Only foolish to believe in nonsense."

"You know, I do have old journals on potion making and inventions that never created. I'm sure you'd love to read their work. It seems my family tradition to add collection that is important knowledge to obtain."

Severus nods, "Thank you. I will read into it tomorrow. For now, I would like to freshen up and turn in for the night."

Harry notices the man finishes up eating and gets up to leave the kitchen. He sees the man kept his memory to know where exactly to go. It seems their conversation is kept briefly and nothing bringing their conversation to go longer. Harry takes care of the messes and puts the leftover away.

Harry decides to head into bed and refresh himself in the morning instead. He tries to think of a few ideas what they could do in spare times, but his instinct says let his job distract him for a while.

… … …

For the past couple days, Severus would bury himself into Harry's library and read into few journals and historical events. They would discuss on a few theories with histories, but nothing would change into their appeal of each other. Harry spent time making meals and doing office works. Sometimes Harry would review different cases the Ministry would send him on the problems they are facing and requesting his service on how to handle different things. Some cases wonder if anyone in offices should return to school or pick up a book again, but the rest makes him wonder how it all happens.

Harry did order a few more books about the magical elements of the swords and the lessons for its purposes. He hasn't received the books yet but suspect they should be arriving any day now. To learn about the swords' potential and its magical elements are already piquing his curiosity now.

After writing out a few theories for the ministry to handle, he sends them out to the owl and let them deal with basic problems. Harry gets up and heads into the kitchen to start cooking as usual. He decides to keep it simple and make pasta with a few ingredient to give a decent tasting. Harry hasn't figured out what's Severus top favorite meals are yet and their conversation are mostly simple now. It wasn't like the first day he moves in, but he knows it takes time to get to know someone.

While he turns off, he decides to change things up a bit. He puts the food into the bowls and carry them out to the kitchen to the library. He sees Severus is in his favorite recliner as usual and listening to the Merlin's journey as usual. Harry cast a spell for another recliner to be next to Severus and having the nightstand table between them.

"I bought food for us, Severus." Harry hums, "I figure you would like to eat in here and still listen to the story."

Severus picks up his head, "I did not know that is allowed in here…besides, I do not think you'd want to hear more of Merlin's journey, where he learns people with magical ability like his'."

Harry chuckles, "As long this book can tell better than explaining historical events. I can actually enjoy it."

"True, especially many interpretations." Severus curls the book under his arm.

Harry narrows his eyes and notices the way the book is being held. The way Severus' hand grips the hard cover and pulling it closer to his body. Harry sets the bowls down on the nightstand table and frowns at the man.

"You're in pain, aren't you?"

Severus tenses up, "…" Not saying a single word to admit it.

Harry can see the man worries to what would happen next and judging the way he held onto the book isn't normal. He sits in his own recliner and rest his hand onto the free hand of Severus'. Harry softly stroke the man's back hand as gently he could provide and no words being exchanged between them in this moment. Harry watches the arm that is in pain, but it changes to nothing. It isn't helping to decrease the pain, so he decides another approach.

Harry leans in, move the long dark hair out of Severus' face, and lips rest gently on the cheek. He curls the hair behind the ear and provides another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going any further than this unless you tell me otherwise, Severus. There is nothing to be ashamed for the pain you're going through."

Severus turns his head away from Harry, uncertain what to feel on the matter, and knowing why he is here. The pain disappears the moment he receives an affection and another one from Warrick.

"I know…however, I can tolerate the pain, Warrick."

Harry curls his fingers onto the man's cheek, "I know, but you don't have to suffer that anymore. There's no reason to go through pain anymore, Severus. I'd like to get to know you and hopefully fall in love with you."

Severus sighs and closes the book, "…but what if you don't fall in love with me? What if I am not the man you wanted?"

Harry didn't stop touch his cheek and feeling how soft his skin is. Severus leans toward his touch and not swaying away from the affection he yearns for so long. Harry admires the way he responds to physical affection and continues to do so. However, he realizes the food is about to get cold and slowly withdraws the touches at ease. Severus opens his mouth to tell him not to stop, but he didn't make a sound.

"I made pasta halloumi, I hope you're hungry." Harry hands the bowl the wizard, "It's in front of you."

Severus slowly rises his hands and feel the bottom of the bowl. He held onto it and begins to help himself. The sensation and comforting has confused him and wonder if this is his life will be like from now on? This person truly ensures he isn't suffering at all already and recognizes his action from the start. The way Warrick didn't answer him if the relationship would fail otherwise, but chooses to focus on necessary survival, which is eating.

"Where did you learn to cook?" He decides to forget the situation recently.

Harry swallows his food, "I self-taught myself to cook. I was always curious how food is made. I supposed my aunt taught me some of the basic, but the rest I did myself."

"Impressive skills. I suspect you're excellent in potions considering you make good food."

Harry sits back and thought back. He recalled the year where Severus wasn't teaching and how well he succeeds in potion classes. It became natural after that and understood how to the do the potions. Now, he can work on chemistry and potions together for experimentation.

"I have to be, or I can't try make medical potion for squibs." Harry smiles, making the tone happier.

"I supposed you have a point," Severus enjoys the food and comfortable chair.

"…do you have favorite food or meal?"

The professor chews on his food and wonders on answer, "I supposed I do not exactly have a favorite, but to choose otherwise?" He lowers the bowl onto his lap, "I would say chicken tikka Masala, but there a certain flavor that I have a preference to, but I cannot pinpoint what flavor it is."

Harry didn't think that kind of meal would be the wizard's favorite and decides to look into the recipes beforehand to make it. He hums impressively to the answer and figure it'd help.

"I've made those a few times, I can see why you prefer those as a favorite." Harry smiles, finally feeling pleased to know something new about Severus and helping to build some kind of a relationship between them.

"Why curious on favorite food? I never understood obsessing over food that can be bought." Severus tilts his head, helping himself to eat.

Harry lowers his bowl onto his lap, "Someone tells me that when someone really loves you when they know what you love to eat. I figured I get to learn more about you and you learn about me. Meal times are important to many people, sharing conversations, and bonding to one another."

Severus eats and considers why Warrick values the meal time between them. The simple conversation they would have among each other, but it isn't enough to him. Harry sees the man isn't responding much to him. He appreciates the time between them and decides to enjoy it now.

Nearly finishing up a bowl, Harry gets up and returns his chair back to where it is originally and glances down at the man.

"I'll be in my study room for a while, Severus. If you need anything, let me know." Harry begins to leave the room.

Severus sits up and notices how Warrick is often giving him space. A wizard who is giving all his best to make a human connection and cares enough.

"…actually, there is something I'd like you to do." Severus moves forward in his sitting.

Harry stops at the door and turns to face the man, "What is it?"

He sets the bowl aside, "I'd like you to read aloud for me. It is getting dreadfully boring with the charm and its lack of emotions. Do you mind?"

Harry smiles, seeing that Severus is trying, and decides to honor the request. He magically brings the chair back where he had it originally next to Severus. He picks up the book from Severus' hold and sees where the charm left it off. He reads loud word to word, adding in emotions, and adding different character's voice to their own. Severus listens to him for a while and relaxes with the presence of company for a change.

The longer Harry reads for Severus, his voice starts to feel a little strained, and Severus notices it. He reaches out to the hand holding the book and wavers him to slow down a moment to get his attention.

"Thank you, Warrick. I think I shall retire for the night." Severus stands up.

Harry sets the book on the nightstand table, "You're welcome. You have a good night, Severus."

The Gryffindor watches the professor leaves the library without a doubt of where he leads. Harry looks down at this book about Merlin and wonder there is something Severus wants him to know or values a piece of history. The way they both attempts to interpret a history that impacts everything in their lives for generations of magic. No one knew how magic began, which brings his attention to understand why Severus is drawn into these stories.

Harry decides to order a few more books tomorrow and surprise Severus later. He does the same and tends to his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Glad many of you are enjoying this! There's more coming up this week (hopefully I can get the next chapter going!)**

 **Enjoy!**

There is sense of silence in the night that seems so peaceful. The way everything has its pattern, a clock ticking at its rhythms, and creatures howls or chirps at every other hours. To curl under the sheet in bed at comforts and unaware of the sleeping habits. Harry slips into deep sleep and taking in the comfort that no one is hunting or killing for him. The thought of knowing war is finally over for nearly a year ago. The knowledge of the fact is over and washes away his worries.

The sounding of creaking floorboard alerts the savior and he reacts out of instinct to accio his wand. His wand into his grip and he immediately sit up in bed to aim in the direction of its sound. Harry breathing turns irregularly heavier than usual and seeing shadow in front of him.

"…Warrick," The voice speaks in the dead silent.

Harry breathes his worries away and tucks his wand away as his magic turns the lights on, "Severus, what…why are you here?"

Harry could see Severus is staring down to the floor, knowing the man could not see perfectly well due to a spell. However, he appears to be ashamed to what he is about to reveal. Harry recognizes that kind of ashamed look and gently rest his hands onto Severus' upper arms.

"Nightmares?"

"…yes," He whispers, almost couldn't speak.

Harry suspect it is related to the war and couldn't blame him otherwise. He sits up properly and guides the man to join into his bed.

"How about give me some company for the night, hmm?" Harry manages to guide him under the sheet and pulls him in closer, "I'll help you fight back. After all, you are the bravest wizard to be a spy in both sides and powerful one I've known."

Severus didn't say a word, but the memories reliving in his mind is far too fresh. He did not believe those words Warrick speaks of him and not certain how to bring the darkness of his past. The arms around him pulls him in and feeling secured somehow. His head curls and rest on the man's chest, trying to pretend none of those happened. Harry places a kiss on the man's head and seeing war truly damaged him so much. The price of what the war has brought is a price that was paid for.

Harry decides a better method, "You know, Merlin discovers his magic at the age of ten…then, he passed the tradition of the sword to the next magical person. He did it in a town where there are more muggles than magical people like us. Just one person born with magic and how he changes the history for both muggles and wizards alike. Merlin and Arthur are powerful wizards…I think Merlin fell in love with Arthur. Their stories kept separated, but I haven't found any linking further than the training. They spent a lot of time together when Arthur developed his magic or used them." Harry feels the man slowly dozing off into his sleep and listening to him as a sound of comforts.

He wonders how to help Severus from the war's damage has caused to the man, especially the last confrontation when Voldemort used his Horcrux snake to attack Severus viciously for his life. The way Severus desperately wants to live and afraid to die from the most powerful and darkest wizard of all time. Harry didn't blame him being afraid of him, especially everything came with the price. To kill Albus for the war's sake, to become the headmaster in the war, and gaining information to end the war at the risk of his life. All because he lost the only friendship Severus ever had to Lily…the friendship that never healed.

Harry held onto Severus closely in the night and magically turns off the light wandlessly. He moves the sheets to cover both of them up and settle into sleep for the rest of the evening. All he knows is Severus isn't going to be open about something personal, especially it is too soon to speak of the war. Harry didn't know how to help the wizard, but he will do everything in his power to help Severus feel completely safe and end the nightmare's suffering.

… … …

Harry wakes up and finds himself with Severus sleeping in his bed. The way Severus clings onto his body in his sleep and unaware that he is awake himself. Harry didn't know what to do, either wake the wizard up or wait for him to wake up. Yet, the way the middle of the night has changed the way he sees Severus. How Severus came to him due to nightmares, which must have taken a lot of courage to confide to mysterious person. Harry begins to realize that Severus has never been loved properly or understand there is one person who truly does love him. There is something Harry couldn't understand why no one would give Severus a chance, especially seeing this man didn't allow the mark to decide how to behave.

Harry decides to do some reading and picks up his wand. He flips it and silently accio a book. The book comes flying in without making noises and lands into his hands. He begins to read and takes in time to relax, knowing that Severus might need more sleep than him. Harry didn't know how long the nightmare took place or how long it kept the older man awake. All he knows is that Severus came to him for desperation to be less alone and nothing else.

Harry ponders about a few things as he read, planning something entirely different for them to do in the day, and work out that issue. He didn't know how to help anyone with their nightmares other than attempting to comfort them, especially he struggled that on his own. All he knows is being appreciated to be awoken from dreadful memories and experiences and knowing it didn't happen again. Harry had to manage that on his own and sometimes almost drown himself in the misery thoughts. How he overcame the nightmares is keeping himself busier than usual and moving on, but he never felt like he truly did move on. It had felt like it is still there.

Harry glances up at his wooden clock on his wall and noticed it is an hour away from noon, which he suspected sleeping in is beyond too long. The emerald eyes glance down and sees the professor's eyes are open and not moved an inch. Harry feels like a fool to himself not checking in sooner.

"You're awake, did you sleep better this time?" Harry softly speaks, closing his book and setting it aside.

Severus nods, not bothering to speak a single word, and finding himself unable to turn his head as he would normally do. Harry notices, but chooses not to say something about it.

"I am thinking a good breakfast for us. I'll let you refresh yourself for the day."

Severus nods, "I will meet you in the kitchen."

Harry watches the man avoids facing him in his direction and Severus gets out of bed. The professor walks out of the bedroom and kept quiet on the entire time. Harry didn't know what he could to do help, but he suspect he knows who could help and finds himself pleased to know Lucius is visiting tonight for dinner.

Harry gathers himself out of bed and gets himself ready for the day. Once he is dressed up for the day, he headed downstairs to the kitchen and prepare a decent breakfast for a change. While cooking the food, he notices Severus walks in and helps himself at the counter with a book. The spell chanted and the book being read aloud to the man at a soft volume. Harry didn't think the professor would take it personally of last night and wonder why acting unusual. He didn't know if it is because the lack of identity to complete stranger or something else?

Harry focuses on cooking and listens to the story about Merlin. The story continues to the part where Merlin begins attending to wizard school at the age of thirteen years old, where the transition from a sword to a wand held an impact difference in his ability. Merlin had to readjust the level of power, yet, advanced most students. The only struggle was potion courses and transfiguration courses. It turns out that muggles' version is accurate that Merlin's ability to morph into something had difficult maintaining the form he possesses. A professor studied to try and understand why maintaining a form is beyond difficult.

Harry puts the food onto the plates and brings it over to the table. He sets them on the table in front of them and joins the man at the table.

"Your breakfast in front of you. It's full English breakfast today," Harry hums, "Utensils on your left, your tea on the right."

Severus nods and tries to feel the forks and knives he needs. He continues to listen to the story about Merlin's education.

Merlin's professor does everything to learn the issues, conflicts, and studied his magic. Merlin would get tutoring in exchange for the studying on his magic, which reveals powerful magical core, possibly powerful than Gryffindor's. The professor wanted to see the differences between using a sword to a wand, especially a sword containing a magical element when a wand does not. The studying on the magic of Merlin's becomes intense over time and Merlin didn't want to continue anymore. He stops attending and the professor couldn't persuade the young student for one more time.

The research eventually becomes forgotten and Merlin did everything on his studies and managed without a tutor. He would spend time in a dueling club activity to practice and improve his attack than his defense. Otherwise, he spent time and trying to maintain his involvement with the muggles since he withdrew the sword at a young age and it has declared him as king's loyalty. The king's loyalty is someone who holds a position to represent the people of the town. People would run up to him when they see him and tell him what is going on, issues, concerns, and more. Merlin would visit the king and inform him on the latest cases, which the King trusts him to finalize any decision in changing laws or adding laws. Merlin explains to the king that he is traveling to maintain wizard world a secrecy as he didn't want muggles to be jealous of him.

Severus has finished his breakfast and picks up his book, which stops from being read aloud. Harry finds himself disappointed to be interrupted with an interesting story and wanted to find out the connection beginning with King Arthur. Severus didn't say a single word to him since he left the bedroom.

"…Severus, Lucius is going to be coming over for dinner. Any meal recommendation? I can't have him thinking I'm a terrible cook." Harry chuckles.

Severus stops before leaving the kitchen, "I didn't realize today is the day. I believe he would eat anything with a roast."

"That works, would Yorkshire pudding be good to go with?"

"Of course, he does love to indulge good food to compliment along with it. Do you have wine?"

Harry smiles, "I can buy some, does he have a preference?"

Severus nods, "Red dry wine will do."

"Good, do you have a request for dinner or lunch today?"

Severus holds the book closely to his chest, "If you could make the sandwich you made on the first day, that would be appreciated, Warrick."

Harry noticed he's being himself again, which brings a smile on him. Severus didn't walk right out of the room this time and stayed for a simple conversation.

"I can certainly do that, Severus," He collects the plates, "After I purchase a couple of wine bottles, I do have a game that might be fun to do."

"A game? Merlin, tell me it does not require being honest or daring?"

Harry chuckles, "I never liked that game, so no. It's more board game sort of."

"Sort of? That is your mere vocabulary to describe a type of game, Warrick? Obviously, I am not going to like this, am I?"

Harry chuckles softly, "It'd be better than reading the whole time, especially you'll run out what to read in this place before you return to teach."

Severus frowns, "…you do not think you will be teaching?"

"It depends with you, once you know my identity. I prefer not making you feel unsafe or uncomfortable once you know."

Severus lowers his arm with the book and hears from Warrick's perspective, considering him first before himself. No one has ever given him a choice before, but the first week has changed much better now. Severus no longer feels pain from the mark and barely tell it's there. The thought of its return terrifies him and wondering if it worth finding out the identity. He didn't know what it would be like, but he decides to wait later.

"You'd…you'd do that for me? What if I decide you to come along? That I accepted you, what will you do?"

Harry hums, "I supposed I would reach out to the headmistress and accepts the position, probably get a quarter nearby yours, and you can visit anytime. I would do everything I can to keep you out of pain. I'd do anything for you, Severus," He sighs.

Severus can tell a hint of honesty and willingness to extend far towards him. No one has made sure he came first before in his life, aside from Lily and Lucius, but they wouldn't go beyond that. Warrick truly does care for him well, but the thought to find out who this person is terrifies him.

"…I apologize my behavior last night. I ensure that will not happen again." Severus turns around and ready to head out of the kitchen.

Harry moves his head up, "You do not have to apologize, Severus. I am happy to help if it means to stop those nightmares. I understand," Speaking loudly and boldly directly the professor.

Severus freezes when he hears the wizard telling him that. Someone who happens to understand what he is going through and his shoulders eases down.

"You do?"

Harry lowers the plate back onto the table, "I do. I dreamt so many horrid nightmares about the war, the people I lost, and the cost of the war. An endless night of sleepless nights, wishing you never went through that. Wishing it never began."

Severus slowly steels himself together and couldn't accept it himself. Someone knows exactly what it feels like with those nightmares, knowing what the war bought him at the end, and couldn't change what already happened.

"…especially to the one you love the most. I regret that I couldn't save them."

"Same. I couldn't save them either and wishing I was dead instead of them."

"…how do you deal with it? Cope with it?" Severus didn't turn around, knowing he is blind either ways.

Harry looks at that man, knowing this topic isn't easy, "We won. Knowing that their death isn't in vain, knowing they died and worth it that led to winning and being over finally."

"…even if you had to kill some people?"

Harry recalls how he destroyed his enemy, "Yes. If it meant to save lives at the best I could," sighing, "Sometimes, it doesn't always feel that way."

"How many people you've lost?"

"Too many," Harry guilts, "You?"

"Same."

The silence between them feels eerie to know the lives they have lost to the war, the sacrifices that has costed them everything in the war and knowing there is no way of turning back.

"I will be in the library," Severus waits by the hallway.

Harry nods, "Enjoy the Merlin's journey. You'll have to let me know anything new about his experiences in his education."

"Besides the fact his professor wanted to know why morphing has too much shifting changes?"

Harry smiles, "Probably because it was there was no focus on becoming Animagus and only allows one form of any animal. It seems that his magic could not shift him to who he truly is and much creature-alike to him. He probably has multiple animal connections of him."

"That is a possible theory."

Severus walks away and head to the library as his comfort. Harry finds himself pleased to make Severus comfortable enough to talk to him again. For now, he decides to head shopping for a few things he needs and left the manor.

… … …

Harry walks into the library and sees Severus is listening to a book as usual. The story continues to explain that Merlin's last year of Hogwarts becomes intense. Most of the wizards and witches didn't like the fact he interacted with muggles and helping the king maintain the laws and more. Several students didn't want to be around Merlin and others wanted to challenge him to a duel for daring exchange. If Merlin had lost any duel, he would have to give up his role to the muggles permanently. However, Merlin succeed well and won each time and others would have to honor him in trust to handle it.

Harry's surprised to learn about that part of history in Merlin, but he understood that Merlin is part of the Slytherin housing and wondering how that was possible.

"Hello Severus, I brought your favorite sandwich. Now, put that book away as I promised you a game." He cast a spell and got a recliner and small table for them.

Harry hands the professor the plate and Severus accepts it. Harry sets everything up and Severus hears the racking up sounds. He concentrates on the clattering sound hitting the table and sliding sound. He could hear items being turned around and slid to the side.

"Ever played layered tiles domino?" Harry smiles.

Severus hums, "Yes, several times with my roommates. Are we scoring?"

"Yes," Harry picks up a domino and lays it down in the middle, "I set the first one."

Severus feels the first piece laid out and noticing the number. He picks up a piece and feels it through.

"Why this game? Why not twenty questions?"

"I'm not that great with twenty questions, to be honest. Some things are personal or I don't have an answer to."

Severus hums, "Then, I'll start…favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Black. Favorite book to read?"

Harry thought about it while he picks a domino piece and figure out where to put it. He could see Severus is truly getting two games into one.

"I would say Wizard's Historical Evolution," He sets the piece in place, "Yours?"

Severus feels what Harry sets down, "Potion meets Misery, very amusing. What do you like to do for vacation?"

Harry chuckles, "I'll have to read that one day. Let's see…I'd probably prefer a vacation where I can actually do something besides relaxing. Like touring a city I've never been to. You?"

Severus nods, "Attending to conventions that draws my attention." He didn't think of ever doing that in his life, "Favorite classes?"

Harry notices he purposely asked that question. He weighs in his consideration and knowing he hasn't attended to a class for long time already. The thought of what he considers and knowing what draws him in.

"I'd say charms and Defense Against Dark Arts, mostly Charms. Yours? It can't be potion considering you teach," He chuckles.

"Actually, it is. I often provide potions experiments throughout years of my education. I still fix it up or invent a few." Severus strides in his pride, "Is there something you're proud of?"

Harry hums, "Yes. What is your proudest invention?"

"I created the potion to begone scars, especially magical scarring."

Harry blinks. He raises his hand up to the forehead of the scar and knowing it could be gone for good. No one would have to attempt to try to see it again. Before he could ask, Severus has already beaten him to it.

"What are you proud of specifically?" Severus hums deeply.

Harry's brow rose, "Dueling. Are you asking questions to figure out who I am already?"

"Couldn't I attempt? It would give me some kind of ideas to provide a trust to you. Why are you against me learning the truth to your identity?"

Harry holds a domino and didn't move for a while. He had to consider this first, especially it has become intense now. Just why the questions so soon?

"I want a chance of getting to know each other, without judgement. Would have you judged me and walked out?"

Severus nods slowly, "…you would have to persuade me, something like stay for short time or something. I have been betrayed all my life, Warrick. Trust is not something I give out easily. Is there a reason I may not likely trust you?"

"I am not certain. You could not trust me based of the past or you'd trust me, but never told me otherwise. I figured we could build trust over time without judgement. Who do you trust the most and why?"

Severus weighs in his consideration and knowing those in his life. He hasn't thought this before and finds this question games more useful.

"One person I trust most will main confidential, but he saved my life. It is something I can know he is capable of saving my life and cannot thank him enough. Unfortunately, he does not know I appreciate it. I never had the chance and I would trust him any day."

Harry finds himself surprised, but he wonders who it is. Harry suspects it is the headmaster, but he wasn't too sure. To value someone with trust to save them and that is beyond out of his standard.

"Oh wow, high standard trust…I hope I can reach that kind of trust." Harry blinks, didn't know how he would gain that kind of trust.

Severus nods, "You may, simply see what happens when that times comes. Who do you trust most?"

Harry tilt his head, "To admit, I have trusted many people until they betrayed my trust. There was one person who I did trust…until it cost their life. Is Merlin your favorite historical figure or role model or something?"

Severus notices the conversation shifted immediately and understood that person died is too much for Warrick. He wouldn't blame the wizard to avoid going further on that topic.

"When I discovered Merlin is a Slytherin, his background pique my attention and try to see how he qualifies as a Slytherin. His historical time period have revealed his survival of the war, especially when he is a king's loyalty. He took in his role seriously in the war and managed to convince the opposite side to be a spy. His role of a double spy has allowed him to maintain damage control and restored the balance of magic. No one saw him coming, both sides were conflicted to which side he truly belonged. The king had no idea and rewarded him. It had fascinated me."

"So basically, your role model. It seems like you're Merlin." Harry chuckles to his amusement.

"I supposed I hadn't thought of that," Decides a good mood would keep things interesting, "What is your opinion on Dark Art?"

Harry grins, "I was wondering when you're going to ask. Honestly, Dark Art is fascinating how it impacts on anything. I think it was designed as a form of protection rather than evil's purposes. It's just people misusing the spells and curses against us."

"Interesting perspective. I believe you'll have to meet someone, they might appreciate your insight and learn much from you." Severus sets a domino down.

"I'd love to meet another dark art fans. Okay, last piece of domino and last question. I do need to make dinner before Lucius arrives," He chuckles, "What is your favorite spell?"

Severus hears a clacking sound on the table and feeling what Harry put down, "The charm of Silencio, I prefer the spell to allow private conversation and knowing it can help prevent others engaging in the conversation. Yours?"

"Fiery charm, powerful to fight back."

"Your score numbers?" Severus hums.

Harry nods, "Twenty-one."

"Seventeen. You won." He smirks.

Harry shrugs, "I played fair, another round another day?"

"Maybe."

Harry gets up and clears up the mess. Severus settles in his chair and opens the book again. Harry leaves Severus alone and headed to the kitchen for the dinner preparation to deal with, especially Lucius would be coming over tonight.

… … …

"…hello?"

Harry turns around and sees across the hallway of a long blonde hair. Harry shakes his head and mentally reminds himself to insert a doorbell one of these days. He heads over and greets the elder Malfoy into his home.

"You can come in, Lucius. Severus is reading about Merlin."

Lucius stares at the savior, "…he knows?"

Harry blinks, "Oh, no, he's using a spell to read aloud."

Lucius nods slowly, "Is that all he is doing?"

Harry deadpanned at Malfoy, "No. We did play a game, chatted for hours, have meal times together, and he explores my home."

Lucius sighs, "Possibly much more later, you are boring him, you know?"

Harry shrugs, "He'll tell me that."

"He won't. He will keep doing the same thing over and over."

"Really? Considering we've talked a lot of Merlin's history and theories, which led to talk about ourselves."

Lucius didn't believe the savior, but decide to forgo the obvious signs he believes in. He knew Severus for years, he doubted Harry for the moment.

"Well, lead me to where he is. Library I suspect?"

Harry points the way, "Yes. I'll fetch you both when dinner is ready." He smiles.

Lucius nods and takes the path to the library. Harry returns to the kitchen. Lucius observes his surroundings and notices fine details of a home. There wasn't much fancy stuff, but it did compliment the home itself. He finally arrives to the library and sees Severus comfortably listening to the story about Merlin as usual. The story where Merlin continues his studies in higher education and interacting muggles have become common. People believed he is an expert of everything of life and trusted him.

"You may wish to put the book away, Severus, and pay attention to your guest."

Severus tenses up and quickly closes the book, "You're here, Lucius. Besides, I am a guest as well."

The blonde chuckles, "Not the way Warrick making it sound. It sounds like you're already living here with him than a guest." He spells a chair to be in front of Severus, "How have you been? Treated well?"

Severus nods, "Yes. He's decent person, but nothing is standing out who I believe he is." Shrugs off.

"Are you getting to know him?"

"Yes," He scowls, "Otherwise I cannot remove the pain."

Lucius shakes his head, "I know you, Severus, you're avoiding him as much as possible. At least be in the same room as he is."

"He is busy preparing meals and doing his job."

"Has he denied you to join him or you bring yourself here and the bedroom?"

Severus didn't make such comment, knowing that Lucius held a point. Warrick never denied him anything aside from true identity.

"I barely know him, Lucius."

"Personality wise or what he is like?"

"…identity. Why would he require disguises and masking himself to me? You know who he is, therefore you trust him enough to…"

Lucius waits, but he knows Severus has never loved anyone before. He brushes his long hair back in comforts and waits a moment.

"To love you. It is not a bad thing to say, Severus. It seems he kept you out of pain and provide a good love to you."

"How much would you trust him?"

Lucius lifts his chin up and looks at Severus, "I trust him enough to defend and protect your life no matter what."

"Has he attended to your celebration events?"

"He has attended to a few parties, you both did meet there at the same time."

Severus straighten his back as he sits up, "He mentioned that. Warrick said he was involved in the war."

"Yes, both of them. Severus, I can confirm you that Warrick is trustworthy and he is not the person that would betray you. I saw what betrayal looked like has done to him. He would do everything he can to prevent that from happening again. A wizard that can carry his own weight and will carry anyone to help. I trust him, Severus, you should too."

Severus keeps quiet for a little while and realized that Lucius was careful enough to find someone to turn for giving love. A love that Warrick carefully tread to earn through Severus. Before he could say something, the footsteps are becoming louder than usual and nearing to the library. He recognizes the footsteps pattern and knows who it is.

"Are you prepare to try Warrick's cooking?" He hums.

Lucius looks at him suspiciously, "What is he putting in his food? Do you have an antidote?"

"I do not think he would attempt to kill you, Lucius."

"…then why not a house elf?"

"He does not have one as it appears to be."

"Interesting."

Harry enters into the library, "For your information, Malfoy, I do cook and I prefer to do that myself. I enjoy cooking as it's something I'm used to doing all my life. You are too entitled to your House elf to do the work."

Severus softly snickers and smirks at Lucius. He didn't think Warrick would be brave enough to insult a Malfoy. That is something no one would have gotten away with it.

"Careful there, Warrick, I could entrap you into the kitchen and enslave you."

"Careful, Malfoy, Severus could kill you for the pain."

Severus didn't think he'd be a threat. Lucius is surprised by that comment and look at the savior as he shakes his head.

"You're right…I'd prefer to be alive and I'm sure Severus can get creative revenge, or I could entrap him with you."

"It's your funeral, Malfoy." His arms cross, "Now, dinner is done and ready."

Severus shaking his head, finding himself amused, and Lucius notices the mood has improved with the professor. He suspected that Harry might be the perfect match for Severus, which he hopes Severus would be willing to love back in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter to post! Enjoy!**

 ***I have to say that I do not have a Beta, but welcome to someone who would commit (even one story only would be fine or one chapter per beta person). I am aware my grammar issues and trying to relearn grammar in my spare study times. Otherwise, I do not have a beta.**

 **Enjoy reading~**

Severus explains the history about Merlin, which Harry already knew so far. Lucius notices they both discusses deeply into the theories on Merlin's life, magic, relationship, and involvement in muggle worlds. The way Severus continues to discuss the theories, Harry would join in naturally to add in anything that deems important to inform Lucius and becoming deeper in their theories. Lucius hasn't seen anyone discuss intensify and these two are doing, especially on a historical figure that has transpire their relationship. Lucius has no idea what had truly happen since he left Severus alone with Harry and notices the connection.

The guest would continue to help himself devour in delicious meal Harry has managed to make for them. He hasn't realized the excellent and professional skills that Harry happens to possess and none of the House Elves could outdo a meal like this. There isn't a rush during the meal time and Lucius finds himself relaxed over time.

"It seems you both should be teaching historical theories in Hogwarts, your discussion would draw the students attention and expand their thinking into history." Lucius hums, knowing he has interrupted their deep topic on Merlin.

Harry sits back up straight and finds his cheeks warmer. Severus shakes his head and finds that is beyond ridiculous.

"The students will eventually become bored, Lucius. I'd rather teach something useful and develop skills like potions for an example."

Lucius scoffs, "Oh please, you wish the potion would explode on them and they'd never return."

"You realize I was only acting, correct?"

Harry turns his head towards Severus, "Acting?"

Severus nods, "During the war, I had to act the worst professor. Truly, I would ensure nothing happens to my students and prefer no explosion. I do not mind teaching potions, it is useful skills."

Harry finds himself surprised, "So, hating students are an act?"

"Yes."

Lucius hums, "He had everyone believing him, it was difficult to believe which side he stood in. Eventually, it turns out he was following his own side…whichever it takes to survive."

Severus scoffs, "I did not, He stated that he would not kill Lily and he killed her because she refused. He could have done something else. After that, I did it to avenge her death and she didn't deserve that and neither her son."

Harry decides to keep quiet, but he could see that Severus is hurt by the thought of losing Lily to a mad man. Lucius notices the changes and finds this topic is too soon to discuss. He eases back and takes a sip of his red wine.

"You were close to Lily Potter, Severus," Harry wanted to know.

The professor nods, "Used to. She was my neighbor in our childhood and saw her doing magic. I revealed to her that she is a witch like I am a wizard. Her sister not so much thrilled, but Lily and I spent a lot of time together. We would be excited to attend to Hogwarts and more. Before the end of Hogwarts, we had a fight that ended our friendship…I never got to apologize."

Harry nods and sees how upset the professor appears to be, "I'm sure she forgave you, I mean, you tried to prevent her death and you warned you-know-who. To be upset at a friend is one thing, but to wish a death upon them is regrettable, Severus, I believe Lily Potter can see you wouldn't wish it to happen to her."

Severus' thumb soothes the wine glass as he listens, "You knew Lily Potter, Warrick?" Severus moves his head back and prepares an answer.

"Only her history. Professors, associates, her friends, and classmates spoke her in kind heart. No one has ever mentioned that both of you were friends, or used to be."

Severus sighs, "Because people hated me and didn't like me, Warrick, for that, they did everything to part us. Unfortunately, they won…they didn't know what the consequences would be."

Harry finds himself surprised, but he realizes that he shouldn't be. He knew his father harassed Severus and bullied the man in their school years. Lucius glances at both men and finding the silence is disturbing and unsettling. He takes a sip and prepares himself for a change scenery.

"You know, Warrick, when Severus began his first day of school and being sorted into Slytherin house…I was getting rumors about him before he entered the dungeon tower. I was only in my fourth year and I was truly curious if the rumor is true or not." Hearing Severus groaning in regrets at the memory of their first introduction.

"Is this necessary to tell him, Lucius?"

Lucius smirks, "Of course."

Harry glances over to the guest, "What are you up to, Malfoy? See if I change my mind or something?"

"Do not worry," He chuckles lightly, "As you can see, the moment his roommates kicked him out…I let him stay in my dormitory section. Severus was stubborn to join in my space, so I offered a revenge onto his roommates for kicking him out of his room and bed in the morning if I could get some answers myself."

Severus' hands buried into his face, hiding the red cheeks from the potential lover, and wishing Lucius would quiet down. The first year was humiliating enough and could not tolerate reliving a certain memory. Harry leans in curiously as he hasn't seen this side of Severus before and finding himself amuse already.

Lucius brushes his hair back, "Severus agreed to the exchange. Once he was in my quarter, I provided a transfiguration bed and altered his attire for night appropriation. Once we settled in as my roommates weren't in bed yet, I asked an important question that most first years do not know, even pureblood wouldn't know yet until certain years of college. I asked several questions and he answered everything perfectly as if he's a professor." Lucius chuckles, "After that, I made a few arrangements and he wouldn't be allowed to room with those first years at all. Severus truly had to answer everything to me…until my last year at Hogwarts."

Harry tilts his head, "What happened?"

"Severus joined a club and set me straight, there would be no time for silly questions or helping me. I of course, threaten to have him deal with his classmate roommates if he denies me such option to ask those questions. Severus stated that he managed to slip a potion in my drink to prevent me disobeying that particular request. He left the room and attended to his club activities." He smirks, "He could have had me wrapped around his fingers and demand much more and he never did. The potion only worked for seventy-two hours…however," He looks at the professor who is in his arms and on the table to hide, "…he failed to realize I already have my personal antidote. Therefore, I was still allowed to ask and he would either answer or remains quiet."

Harry chuckles and finds himself amused to see the Slytherin side of Severus. To attempt something in his teenage years and against a Malfoy no less. A groaning follows through to know that his past is somewhat revealed.

"You're not letting that go, are you, Lucius?"

Lucius grins, "Oh, do not worry…I have another. How I met Warrick was rather interesting."

Harry quickly snaps his head, "Lucius, don't…I-

-Will be fine, Warrick. He doesn't even know how exactly we met." He chuckles, "I was having a conversation with someone about a concerning issue. Warrick walked in the conversation and waited for me to finish. Once I spoke my mind, I left the room. He quickly caught up to me and telling me I have left something behind of mine. He introduced himself to me and I recognized him by his name. He handed me the item and I didn't particular care what happens to it. So, I handed it to my house elf and apparently…Warrick hidden a sock in it."

Severus sits up straight with wide eyes, while he cannot see much, "That's how you lost Dobby? You didn't even check anything on the item in case they were cursed?"

Lucius chuckles, "I was foolish, I admit. I was upset and ready to kill him. The house elf was freed, so he managed to defend for Warrick. I strictly told Warrick he needs to be careful, a war like this isn't something to play games in. Warrick certainly showed me no fear and randomly shows up in my life. I realized…he has seen the darker side than anyone I've ever known."

Severus finds himself stump…he never heard of this mysterious Warrick person before and someone to be involved in Lucius' life and somehow his' as well. Someone who managed to free Dobby from Lucius and somehow have a social life with Lucius. Harry is on the edge, but he sees Severus is unaware of how they truly met. Lucius knew how to stir them up for his own amusement.

"This is rather unusual evening," Severus removes himself off the chair and stands next to it, "Thank you for visiting, Lucius, I will floo call you in a couple days. Good night." Severus turns around and leaves the kitchen.

Harry watches Severus leaves faster than he expected and already hearing the steps to the stairs. He looks over to Lucius and gives him a demand to be answer look. Lucius looks over and shrugs as he has no idea.

"Maybe too soon to tell stories?" Harry frowns.

Lucius shakes his head, "Doubtfully. I always tease a story to my family and close friends about him. I think the identity scares him and I have never seen anyone truly loves him. I see he is starting to do that, but well-guarded on himself." Taking a sip of wine.

Harry looks at the exit of the kitchen, "Because he was bullied by my dad and his friends."

Lucius nods, "True, but that's only part of the past. There is more than you realize and I believe something is bothering him."

Harry didn't think it would be a bothersome issue, but rather fearsome issue. He wanted to know what terrifies Severus last night and decides to talk about it when it is the right timing. Right now, he still has a guest in his house and decides to be respectful to the wizard.

"Well, once he knows my identity, he has a choice to decide where to go from there. Do you have a preference for dinner next time? Or know any of his favorites?"

Lucius hums, "You are avoiding something to discuss of what you have learned about him…however, I will let it slide." He gets off his seat, "Unfortunately, Severus doesn't have a particular favorite. He would eat anything as he grew up in a miserable home. He learns to appreciate food than being starved at all."

Harry jerks his head over to the blond guest, "…you mean abused at home? Beaten or threaten to be killed?"

Lucius' brow rose, "What gave it away?"

Harry leans back in his chair, "…I was abused by my relatives. Uncle and aunt would enslave me, shoved me in a cupboard and starved me for days…" Harry finding himself revealing anything new about his past life with his relative and try to forget those hurtful words.

Lucius recognizes the same behavior that Severus did, once they realize they speak of something…something bothers them too well.

"If you had told Draco at all those years, I would have managed to arrange an emancipation for you and a guardian within Hogwarts to check on your well-being. No wizards or witches deserves to be mistreated. Even Severus, I often visit his home and let him earn freedom to feel safe and gave him a portkey to escape anytime." He nods and decides that it isn't his place to ask further.

He brushes his hair back and lightly nod to the host. Harry finds himself curious if there are anything good about Severus' past without so much abuse in his life.

"Well, I survived and I no longer live with them and neither does Severus. You have a good night, Lucius."

Lucius heads over to the exit of the kitchen, "And you as well."

Harry watches Senior Malfoy leaves his mansion and waits to do anything. His thoughts getting lost in the revelation about how Severus and him have grew up in abused environment. He sees that Lucius is concern and protective of Severus no matter what the circumstances are like and cannot blame him. Harry notices the book was left behind at the table, he grabs it, and decides to leave the kitchen. He heads upstairs and stands by the guest's room where Severus sleeps each night. Harry holds the book and feeling the smoothness of the book's cover. The way the leather is gentle material and soft earthy title bumping across his fingers.

Harry didn't want to interrupt Severus' routine or anything different, but the days that have passed is mostly about Merlin and little about themselves. He could not truly find a courage in himself to have conversation about last night and having to put the man through horrible nightmares again.

"I know you are standing in front of my door, Warrick…come in."

Harry freezes from where he stands, but he realizes that hearing the floor board might have given it away. He breathes in and enters into Severus' room, who happens to be sitting at his bed and resting his head against the headboard.

"Sorry about that, Severus. I figured if you were asleep or about to sleep, you'd like to be left alone. You left the Merlin's book at the table and thought you might like to continue reading it later or something."

Severus nods, "Thank you, Warrick…I apologize about Lucius' behavior on making us seem smaller than necessary."

Harry walks up to his bed and set the book on the nightstand, "I know what he is like, Severus, especially when he nearly killed me for freeing his House Elf of his'. You are not responsible for anyone but yourself, alright?"

Severus hums drily, "So you do not see anything differently of me?"

Harry sighs and sits down next to the man, "No. I've seen you at your worst moment, I've seen the toughest, strongest, and bravest man I've ever known. It does not changes a thing. You know who you are and no one else decides that for you."

Severus nods along, but finds himself surprised that Warrick would say such thing to him. The way he is spoken in positive side and not being judged for something he cannot help it. He recalls what Lucius told him about betrayal has done to Warrick and ensuring that no one would go through what he did. He feels the gentle leg patting from Warrick and the bed's gravity shifting back up.

"Wait…do…would you trust me with your life?" Severus wishes he bitten his tongue and regrets asking instantly.

Harry smiles, "I trust you with my life, Severus. I always have trusted you to do that." Harry leans in and kisses the man's forehead, "Good night, Severus."

As Harry turns around and walks away, suddenly feeling the grasps around his wrist from going anywhere. He turns around and sees something is bothering Severus already. He moves closer to the professor and waits to hear him.

"Stay here for the night." Severus softly speaks.

Harry hums, "Of course." He sits back down next to the man, "A light reading before bed?"

"I'd like that."

The grip loosens up on Harry and Harry can see that trust is slowly steeping into their relationship. He opens the book to where the story is left off and begins to read. Severus listens at comfort and finds himself relaxed more than usual. The thought of no longer being alone does not terrifies him anymore, but knowing someone who could actually want him and needs him as well.

The night seems to ease in quickly and somehow, Harry is on the left side of the bed with Severus on the right side. Severus slowly dozing into sleep and his head onto Harry's arm and shoulder. Harry notices and begins to put the book away for the night. He cast the bedsheet over them and take in comforts of the night. Severus finds himself feeling safer and secured during the night unaware, sleeping away, and leaving fear behind. The lights are out and the room darkens to their night world. Harry smiles and looks to see the man for himself the first time. It brings a hope inside him that things are changing around for the better and hoping the day of identity revelation would improve their relationship.


End file.
